


Sunshine Audiobook

by confusedrambler



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Biological Warfare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternative Universe - Ecological Collapse, Co-Dependency, Compound Fractures, Contains No Actual Lobotomies, Gen, Gore, Medical Procedures, Neurological Disorders, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Speech Disorders, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Terminal Illnesses, Violence, feral!Matt, per chapter - Freeform, scavenging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedrambler/pseuds/confusedrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio version of MomentumDeferred's fic "Sunshine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who will save you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 



> Had a ton of issues with soundcloud, so I finally figured out how to host via dropbox instead. To download, follow the link posted below the streaming player. Please let me know if you have any issues, and I'll do my best to figure out another work-around.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/s3rbh7f1j6rktxk/Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0


	2. kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it pleases!

https://www.dropbox.com/s/hgrtnrkwap9bhay/Sunshine%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0


	3. hurricane

Part One

https://www.dropbox.com/s/y0sz32hdqy1o0w1/Chapter%203%20Pt%201.mp3?dl=0

Part Two

https://www.dropbox.com/s/40y870pmkz56zve/Chapter%203%20Pt%202.mp3?dl=0


	4. if i had a boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven forgive me. It is done, but it is a hot mess. I am pretty sure there are mistakes everywhere in this. And you would not /believe/ the kinds of outtakes I had. My tongue is utterly twisted.  
> Also, still working out how to portray Karen's voice. Bear with me, folks.
> 
> Addendum: Had a ton of issues with soundcloud, so I finally figured out how to host via dropbox instead. To download, follow the link posted below the streaming player. Please let me know if you have any issues, and I'll do my best to figure out another work-around.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/vymnanvfxshit8g/Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0


	5. the high road

https://www.dropbox.com/s/pf590dxdupgtr9c/Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0


	6. last night, i dreamt

https://www.dropbox.com/s/n6pr149xiqfyzar/Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0


	7. ...that somebody loved me

https://www.dropbox.com/s/bsokpknbjm2xlwz/Chapter%207.mp3?dl=0


	8. psychobabble

https://www.dropbox.com/s/dvte56ktqkhqc7s/Chapter%208.mp3?dl=0


	9. no-one's gonna love you

https://www.dropbox.com/s/265rrbjs28ivxim/Chapter%209.mp3?dl=0


	10. end transmission (side: paige)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/9g4rkxues0wvtmp/chapter%2010.mp3?dl=0


	11. end transmission (side: foggy)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ve1hi9lsumts5rh/Chapter%2011.mp3?dl=0


	12. el mañana

https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4t1ort3xyyspt1/Chapter%2012.mp3?dl=0


	13. follow the leader

https://www.dropbox.com/s/jl3bp4o0t3fvr2m/Chapter%2013.mp3?dl=0


	14. head full of doubt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time, no see!
> 
> I've finally finished my degree, so you'll probably see me around more often. Hope you like the newest chapter-- it's been a while since I've narrated this story, but I did my best. Let me know what you think. :)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/at0krrej8drxkf8/Chapter%2014.mp3?dl=0


	15. ...road full of promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I learned I cannot say:  
> "unst-unst-unst"  
> and  
> "shook Matt's shoulder"

https://www.dropbox.com/s/8h5yai3oypt8esa/Chapter%2015.mp3?dl=0


	16. hopeless wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :)  
> So, I'm currently boarding with another family atm, which is Great for my wallet, but not so great for recording opportunities. I managed to record two chapters while they were away this weekend, but it will likely be a while before I get another opportunity to post. I was a little rusty doing these, but I hope it doesn't show too much. Have a great summer!

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ilcwlgkvi8wmfe5/Chapter%2016.mp3?dl=0


	17. tragedy + time (part one)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/6d2s8a4hvfrs0nb/Chapter%2017.mp3?dl=0


End file.
